It All Started with a French Invasion
by RussianChinaDoll
Summary: Lovina and her sister are put out of their home by a horde of France and Lovina goes to stay with Spain. What happens then?... Spain/Fem!South Italy smut All characters of Hetalia are copyright property of Hidekaz Himaruya.


Spain was getting very excited. He had his whole home cleaned up in preparation for a visit from the Italy Sisters. Romano was coming to stay with him, and unfortunately, Italy was going to go stay with her friend, Germany. However, Italy was going to stop by and say "ciao," since Spain's home was on the way to Germany's place. As soon as they arrived, Spain went up and hugged Italy. Romano set her suitcases down and walked towards the couch glaring at the two of them. She sat down with a loud plop, but of course, no one paid any attention to her.

To say that Romana was jealous of her little sister was an understatement. She despised Spain for favoring her younger sibling so much, and that in turn caused her to resent Feliciana. However, even though she despised Spain and resented her sister, she still loved and cared about them…although getting her to admit that was virtually impossible. She let out a snort. Romana wished that Spain would give her attention like that. She watched enviously as her former boss hugged and kissed her sister on the cheeks. He talked so excitedly with her, and Italy talked happily back with him. Eventually Romano got sick and tired of seeing them flirt with each other, she stormed up to her little sister and started to drag her away.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing loitering around here, sorella?! Germany's a waiting for you! Get the hell outta here already, you garlic smelling little bitch! You want to make the potato sucking bastard worry about you? For all he knows, you could have been kidnapped or even killed on the way day, so you better hurry on and get the hell outta here already!"

"Oh, Imma so sorry, sorella," Italy apologized, "you're so correctto. Germany must be so worried about me. Imma so sorry Spain, I really need to get going. It was nice to see you. Take good care of my older sister for me."

"Si, of course. You needn't worry, senorita, I will take very good care of her," Spain replied and gave Italy a kiss on her hand.

"Addio, Spagna! Addio, sorella! I will miss you both!"

"Get the hell outta already," Romana yelled at her.

"Adiós, Italia! Come back and visit, si?"

"I will, I promise! I'll see you both soon!"

After what felt like forever to Romana, Italy had finally left. Spain wrapped an arm around South Italy and pulled her close.

"You missed me, si?"

"What gives you that stupid idea, you bastard," Romana demanded.

"You came to sleep over at my place of course. Why else would you be here, chica?"

"Me and my sister's place is being fumigated for France. We had a French infestation. If not for that, I would have never come to see you and your stupid face ever again," Romano explained.

For some reason, a rift to an alternate dimension opened up inside of their home and a swarm of Frances from another world spilled into it and now their home had to be cleared out.

The rest of the day went by typically. Spain annoyed Romana and she cursed at him and hit him. That night, she woke up having wet the bed. Romano was not happy. She was not a child anymore, but there she was wetting the bed like one.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit," she swore loudly.

She ripped off the bedding and hustled to throw them in the wash before Spain found out. She sure as hell didn't want him to find out she had wet the bed and definitely did not want him teasing her about it.

"Shit, shit, shiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

She had gotten clean bed sheets on, although her bed looked like a mess, however, she had forgot to pack any clean underwear. There was no choice but to throw on her nightgown and do without. However, the loud commotion caught Spain's attention and just as she laid down, he came in to check up on her. Seeing her in bed, Antonio decided to join her and climbed on top of her. He pressed his body against hers and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Did my little Romana have a nightmare," he teased.

"I did not! Now get offa me you bastard," Romana protested.

However, the one-third of the Bad Touch Trio refused to get off of South Italy. Spain removed his hand from her cheek and kissed it. He then moved his lips up and down the side of her neck. A deep blush appeared on her face as he moved his luscious lover's lips up to her ear.

"You needn't get so jealous of Italy, Romana," he spoke softly inside her ear, "I like Italy, but I love you, mi amor. I always have."

Romana slapped him hard against his face. This caused the Spaniard to draw away from her with a hurt look on his face.

"Why you do that for, mi amor? I'm just trying to express my feelings for you. I love you, Romana."

"Pervert! Liar! Stop poking me you sick bastard!"

Spain blinked. It took him a few moments to realize exactly how he could be poking South Italy. Sure enough, he was so excited and he just could not hide it.

"Oooooooooooooh," he exclaimed with a grin, "that's just little Toni. He wanted to say 'Hola.' He knows how much I love you."

"Well I don't give a damn! You put that bastard away, you bastard!"

Spain had no intention of putting little Toni to bed. Of course, at this point, he wasn't going to co-operate. Antonio figured that Lovina was just being stubborn and she needed a taste of how good it could feel. He reached into the front of his tomato print boxers and pulled out his little friend. He then slid Romana's nightgown up so he could press little Toni against her panties. With one good thrust, he soon realized that the foul mouthed beauty had no panties on. He could feel the tight squeeze of her virgin lips trying to suffocate his little friend.

"OW YOU FUCKIN BASTARD," Romana screamed in pain with tears running down her eyes, "why the hell did you gotta do that for?! I'm not wearing FUCKIN underwear, you damn perverted BASTARD! I wet the bed you idiot! I PISSED MY UNDERPANTS AND I FORGOT TO PACK NEW ONES! It hurts dammit."

Spain thrust around a little. He wondered if he was dreaming. He had wanted to make love with Romana for so long now.

"It hurts, it hurts you bastard! Stop it," she protested and started to beat on his back.

"Romana," Spain asked with a blush, "are you…a virgin?"

"Siiiiiiiii," she confessed as she looked away with tears in her eyes.

Spain grinded gently into her. He was pleasantly surprised by her confession. He wished he could have given her his virginity as well, but she was only a child when his virginity was taken. Antonio kissed all over her face and neck. He was enjoying the tight squeeze of her lower lips, and how they were hugging light Toni so tightly.

"Oh if only I could give you mine, mi amor," he groaned as he rocked his body against hers, "oh if only I knew that someday we would be making love…I would have gladly waited for you. Usted vale la pena la espera."

"Shut up," Romana cried, "you're hurting me you bastard!"

"Perdóname, mi amor. I will be as gentle as possible."

"Get offa me," South Italy protested as she flailed about under him, "it hurts, dammit it hurts! Pull out! Retreat dammit! Stoppit! You're not even wearing a condom!"

"I would like to oblige you, but I cannot seem to pull out. You're still too tight. I gotta loosen you up some more, chica. I'm sorry I didn't think to put on a condom, but I thought you were wearing panties."

"Well I wasn't, okay? This is all your fault, you bastard! Just hurry up and get this over with!"

At her request, Antonio picked up the pace and started grinding faster against her. She was crying for a while, but then, he heard something he had never heard escape from her lips before: pleasant moans. His libido increased over a hundred fold. His goal was clear, in addition to taking Romana's virginity, he needed to make her orgasm. He felt it would make her first time even more special.

Now that she was enjoying herself, Lovina wanted to be on top. She pressed her lips against her former boss's and slide her tongue slowly into his mouth. This took him by surprise and gave her the advantage, allowing her to roll on top of him. She started to confess her long hidden feelings of affection for him in Italian and rubbed her body against his. However, Spain quickly recovered and reclaimed his position on top. Romana felt something happening inside of her. Little Toni was getting bigger. Antonio was starting to get worried. Romana was not yet ripe. He needed more time. A little bit of his love juice leaked out, but he managed to hold the rest at bay. He started to ride the Italian woman like a bull. After a few hours, he knew that they were almost there. Her grip on little Toni had tightened like a noose around a captured pirate's neck. He was having trouble holding back, however, he did not need to anymore. Her sugar spilled forth and started to coat his churro. He launched his attack, and having done a great service to her country, promptly fell asleep on top of her.

Sometime later…Spain had come early one morning to visit his darling little tomato. He had heard from her little sister that she had taken ill, so he had brought her a bouquet of tomatoes as a get well wish. Little did he know that Romana was suffering from the consequences of their sleep over.

"Ciao, Spain, welcome," Italy happily greeted, "my sorrella is using the toilet at the moment, but, per favore, come in, come in!"

Feliciana was always so cheerful and friendly, while her sister Lovina was always so mean and gloomy. Spain loved her the way she was, but sometimes, he wished she would smile a little more. She was especially cute to him when she did.

"I see. Gracias. So, do you know what's wrong with her?"

"No," Italy admitted sadly, "no clue at all."

"Well, what are her symptoms," Spain inquired.

"Well, she's been moodier than usual, but that doesn't seem even slightly suspicious or remotely related at all in anyway. She has been eating a lot more than normal and then throwing it all up into the toilet. Mainly she's been eating and puking, and eating, and puking, eating and…."

"Si, si! I comprende!"

All the talk about 'eating and puking" was making Antonio sick. He decided he would check on his darling Romana himself. Spain made his way to the room were his sexy senorita slept with her younger sister. There she was standing in front of the toilet adjacent to the bedroom looking gloomy. Spain wrapped his arms around her, and while casually looking down at her, noticed that she had put on some weight. He wondered if all the years of eating so much pasta had finally caught up to his love and that she was throwing up all the time because she was afraid of being fat.

"Mi amor," he began, "I find you to be beautiful just the way you are."

Romana flailed about.

"Get offa me you horny bastard! Don't touch me you pervert! Leave me alone! I don't want to see your smell butt face again! I hate you, you dick! You bastard! Its all your fault you son of a bitch!"

"Hey, hey, hey, no need to get so testy with me, Romana. Why can you not speak more flatteringly? You are so beautiful to me. So what if you put on a few pounds? It just means I can get away with getting a little fat myself, although I won't because I'm too in love with my mucho sexy body. You should not be so self-conscious, my juicy little tomato. This just means there is more of you to love," Spain attempted to comfort.

South Italy pushed him away from her angrily.

"Imma not fat," she insisted loudly, "well, I am but its not what you think! This is all your fault, you know that? I wouldn't be having to deal with all the fangirls pointing and giggling at me and saying, 'Prego!' Prego? What the hell?! I've got nothing to be thanking them for! I didn't even say 'Grazie.' Why the hell would I? But they point at me and my belly and tell me I'm welcome. Itsa like I'm in some perverted pregnancy fantasy. You did this to me and I hate you, you bastard! Itsa your fault! All your fault!"

Spain cocked his head to his side. It went over his head. What was she getting so upset about and why were all the fangirls saying, 'Prego?'

"Um, how is this my fault?"

"You knocked me up, you idiot! I'm pregnant you bastard!"

Antonio blinked. Had he heard her say what he thought he had heard her say? His darling Romana was pregnant with his child? He was overwhelmed with joy! He was ecstatic. This was one of the most wonderful things that could have happened to him. He was going to be a father, and even better, Romana was going to be a mother, THE mother to his child.

Spain lifted her into his arms and proceeded to carry her bridal style towards her bed. Romana protested and beat on his back, but it was to no avail. He laid her down on her bed and pressed his body against hers and grunted with satisfaction. A blush appeared on the Italian's face. She did not want to admit it, but she was starting to feel horny and she could feel the Spaniard's little friend wanting to play with her. She reached her hand down to his vital regions and gave them a squeeze as if checking to see if a tomato was ripe and juicy. Antonio was taken aback at first. He thought she was trying to hurt him.

"Make…make…make love to me you sexy bastard!"

She need not tell him twice. He wasted no time taking off her clothes and caressing her body along the way. Once she was prepped for some loving, he seductively stripped for her before plunging little Toni deep inside her Italian cave. She moaned loudly and clutched onto him tightly. Spain grinded down against her and the tsundere little lady purred with pleasure.

Spain danced inside of his little lover. He had always been fond of her and now they could finally be together forever. On top of that, he was excited that there was already going to be a little one on the way. What could be more wonderful than that? He had the woman he loved and was making love with her, plus they were going to have a family together. All that needed to be done now was to make it official, as after all, they were practically married.

"Marry me," Antonio proposed.

"What? You're asking me now you bastard," Romana exclaimed.

"Si, si, siiiiiiiiii," he replied as he thrust hard and deep into her.

The South Italian gripped tightly onto her lover and moaned. He continued to pound hard into her soft crevice. He was going to get her to marry him before their baby popped out. The Spaniard continued going to town on his ripe little tomato.

"I know, I should have proposed to you sooner, mi tomate, but please, accept it now."

He then leaned his face to her ear.

"Te amo. Por favor, cásate conmigo," Spain whispered.

Romana pressed her lips against his and slid her tongue into his mouth. He was pumping her just right and she was starting to grow tight. She wanted him so bad and he felt so good inside of her. She really did love him and to be his wife…to be married to him, why it was a dream come true.

"Si! Si! Si! You better marry me you horny, sexy, oh, oh, oh, oh you hot bastard!"

Antonio's pace doubled and his stamina tripled. She was almost there, he could feel it. His darling little Italian was almost at the peak of her pleasure. As he started expanding inside her territory, her grip felt tighter. He grinded his teeth together. He had to hang in there. She was almost ripe for the picking.

"Boss! Boss! Booooooooooooss," Lovina moaned loudly.

The Spaniard's eyes rolled around in his head. He was having a little trouble keeping his boys at bay after hearing her call him boss, but he managed to hold back on his load.

"Whose your boss," he demaned.

"You are! Spain you bastard! Ti amo!"

Their lips interlocked and their tongues danced in each other's mouths. Their bodies started to roll around on Romana's bed. Antonio felt her juices leaking out and groaned with triumph. With one last thrust, he victoriously released all of his love into her. Once his job was done, he gave her a kiss and then drifted to sleep on top of her.

Although she had accepted his proposal, marrying South Italy was easier said than done. Her mood swings caused her to run from the altar several times. He finally had to just tie her to chair.

Spain carried his pregnant bride straight from the altar and to his bed. He took no time at all getting her out of her wedding dress. He pushed her on her stomach onto the bed and immediately started to consummate their marriage.

"What the hell?! Bastard! Gah! Stop! Stop! I'm pregnant you dick!"

"Si, si! I know, I know. I got you pregnant," Antonio happily proclaimed as he thrust hard into her.

"Well stop! You're hurting me! And the bambino too!"

Spain never pulled out of anyone so swiftly. He immediately rolled her over onto her side and started showering her with kisses and apologies.

"Lo siento mucho, mi amor," he apologized.

Romana winced. She clutched her stomach and closed her eyes. She was in a lot of pain. She sat up and let her legs hang over the ledge of her husband's bed. Spain knelt beside her and started massaging her shoulders to help her relax.

"The baby's going to be alright, si?"

"Si," Lovina answered.

Antonio had the magic touch. Her pain started to subside once he began massaging her. His hands then slid down low and started massaging her breasts. Lovina started to moan. Sitting down was starting to get a little uncomfortable so she stood up. Just as soon as she did, Spain took advantage of her and penetrated her from behind.

"B-ba-bastard," she cried out, "I told you to stop!"

Spain continued to thrust hard into his pregnant bride. He grunted happily as he groped her breasts. In spite of her protests, the Spaniard continued having his way with her. Romana leaned up against a wall and just let him do whatever he wanted.

The South Italian grunted. Her husband was really working her over, and at first it irked her, but after a while, it started feeling so good. Unfortunately, a cramping feeling cut her enjoyment short. She breathed heavily. A trickle of water started leaking out a drop at a time. Spain could feel something trying to gush out of his expecting wife and hastily finished up and pulled out.

"Ohi, ohi, ohi! You bastard!"

"Romana, is it time for the bebé?"

"Si, si," Romana screamed and hit him, "isn't it obvious?"

Antonio threw a sheet over his wife and made a makeshift gown for her. He then quickly slipped into some pants and swooped Lovina up into his arms. His Italian bride squirmed in his arms and shouted profanities at him, but he paid it no mind and held her firmly. He carried her all the way to the hospital.

Spain was up close and personal in the delivery room. He positioned himself between her legs. He was eagerly awaiting the birth of their child.

"Push, mi tomate, push!"

"I am you tomato sucking bastard! This is all your fault! I hate you!"

"You don't mean that, Romana. That's just the pain talking," Spain insisted.

"No, I do mean it! I hate you, your horny bastard," she screamed back.

After an hour and a half of pushing, and profaning, Romana finally delivered a baby girl. Spain had been hoping for a son, but he was still happy with their daughter.

"She's a cute little tomate, just like her mother!"


End file.
